What Our Mother's Don't Know
by Paradise Eco
Summary: ENCORE... ONE SHOT FOR WINTER ANGEL TRIO... READ BEFORE READING THIS! XD STORY FOR ALL OF YOU THAT READ THE WAT AND REVIEWED LOVE U ALL! DAMN NOW I HAVE NO ROOM FOR THE SUMMARY! AGHR WHY DO I JUST GO ON AND ON! I HATE THAT DON'T YOU?


Mrs.Lunaittia- Ladies and gentlemen Boys and girls Step right up, step right up Come closer, you won't believe your eyes Behind this curtain,  
Witness something you've never seen before,  
Heard before, dreamt before The most amazing show on earth 

It's the most amaing show on earth!

Do you want to be widely entertained?  
People to know your name?  
Do you crave fame?  
Well they say "things aren't always what they seem to be"  
Even your greatest fantasies You won't believe your eyes Won't even recognise The wonderment that lies Behind the shimmer and the-

_**Slap**_

Lonely Alice stop that! You never learn do you?

Mrs. Lunaittia Nope

Lonely Alice-this one shot is for everyone who read Winter Angel Trio... thanks u guys!!! xoxox

* * *

_Dear diary,  
it's me again, Robyn. i've been thinking... no one will tell me about moms life, she just says it was fun! and dad agrees with her Jonah tells me nothing at all... there has to be something more to her... she has old photos of some werid paper and a uniform in her closet..._

Robyn

_Dear Log, _

_mother has been acting werid again, everytime it comes to the 4th of July... and March... what could be wrong with her? she stares at the TV and gets all the new fashion magas... and has a book of a lady she's basiclly in love with... i'll do some reseach on this Renee Roberts. _

_Dear Diary_

_mother have a serect life? a mother like mine? i have no father... who can she really be? maybe she was a super hero or a lady of power... whatever it is... shes not telling me. _

_Amerie_

_Dear Monkeys_

_mother go crazy? mine is insane, when i came home from school she was staring off into space again, when i asked her to do some cartwheels she said not right now... SOMETHING IS SERIOUSLY WRONG!!!!_

Avril

_234-542-9780 AIM Glamour_

_something is wrong with her. i don't know what to do._

Glamour

_Sparkfiles234_

_she told me something. something werid, i hate japan. why did we have to move here? they are hidding something... something big... both of them._

Ember

_**What Our Mother's Don't Know**_

I stared out the window as flowers fell.

I loved being back in Tokyo, a small house by the lake is everything I wanted. Three children who love me and who care about me, I flip through the photo ablum as sounds of the ocean fill my head.

_'these photos... so much pain, happiness, joy...'_ I flipped to the page where me and the girls were covered in feathers, and water. I smiled and sighed. _'i can't define this one...'_ I trun the page over to everyone's wedding, Kikki married a man from New York... which made no sense to us, but we went along with it. Corina got married a couple months later and Zoey had another baby, after that Renee started dating a man... a couple days later she didn't want anything to do with him but was head over heels in love with him.

"January?" I trun my head to the door as it opens, Luke holds out a bag and lays it on the couch. I nod and stare out the window once more, I miss being a mew mew... life was so much more interesting.

"Are you okay?" Luke ask sitting across from me. He reaches across and touches my hand. "You haven't left that sit in a couple days... the kids might get worried."

"I'll be fine." I said pulling away. "They are the ones I'm waiting for... one speical one to ask me a question about what I talked about in the van."

"Ember..." Luke said standing. He walked away as my eyes held the sea close, I could see Ember getting off the bus. Some girls that I knew all too well waved goodbye to her. She walked up and entered through the back down, she stopped and stared at me sitting and watching the sea. Her hazel eyes glancing up and down at me, I could sense she was going to ask something but held it back as she walked into the kicthen.

I put my head down and stared to cry.

_Sparkfiles235 she's hiding something... i guess i'll have to ask her._

Ember

X

A brunette sat in her classroom as her friends entered, she took a bite out of an apple as girl with red hair and another that was a bit taller with green hair walked in behind her.

"Hey Ember!"

"Hey Robyn." Ember said glancing back towards the door before taking another bite.

"Ember," The green hair girl said sitting down infront of her. "has your mom been acting werid these days?" Ember nodded and pushed back her long black hair.

"Yeah... I think she needs some female friends." Robyn smiles as she pulls out a pear and takes a small bite.

"Something is werid... I will admit that."

"Amerie," Ember said sitting on top of her table. "are you friends with Glamour Roberts?" Amerie shook her head and stomped her foot.

"That stuck up little brat? Thinking shes all smart and too smart for her own good? I hate her!!!" Ember smirked taking another bite of her apple.

"Good thing she heard that."

Amerie's face went blank when Glamour walked by her with her bleached raven colored hair, she sat down and pulled out her work as Amerie bowed to her.

"I'm sorry Glamour!"

"Forget about it." She hissed as Ember rumbed her arms.

"It just got colder in here."

"Shut up Gross!" Ember truned her head and saw a short girl with long blue hair walk up to her and point her ringed fingers at her. "How dare you diss Glamour? She's so cool!"

"Hey Branch, how are things in Richton." Branch huffed and sat in her seat.

"Good if you must know." Branch said tossing her long blue hair back, Ember mocked her as Robyn laughed. Ember sat back in her chair as Robyn slipped back into her's.

"All of you are like cats and dogs." They all nodded together as a girl in their red and green uniform came cartwheeling into the room, her blonde hair fell to her shoulders when she landed.

"Good day all of you, my friends!!!" They all shock their heads as Robyn gave into her.

"Avril! I'm soo happy to see you!!!" Avril winked and jumped on the desk.

"What are you-"

"Shh!" Avril said covering Ember's mouth and leaning close to her face. "My mother told me something... something big!" Ember shot Robyn an evil look as Avril stood up.

"What is it?" Ember said waving her hand infront of her face. "It better be something good."

"My mom is one of the great Mew Mews!!" She yelled louder then everyone in the class, everyone looked at Avril on top of the desk as Ember and Robyn lanched themsleves at her. They covered her mouth as they carried her out.

"Don't worry," Glamour said standing. "we'll murder her for you." Everyone in the class went pale as Glamour went out and Branch followed her with hearts in her eyes, Amerie ran after them queitly as they opened the doors to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with you?" Ember asked waving her arms around her head. "Are you insane?"

"Yes." Glamour said leaning on the wall.

"Only a lil' bit!" They all rolled their eyes as Amerie sat down.

"Tell us, why do you think this is true?"

"'cause I read her diary from like a million years ago!"

"Your mom isn't that old." Robyn said with a smile.

"Okay like... 2003." They all gasped at the time, since they were in 2015.

"Wow thats a long time ago." Ember said rolling her eyes.

"Back to story." Glamour grambled looking at her fake nails.

"Okay, well her diary said something about a group of girls that had to save the world for a guy named Deep Blue, and then a baby was evil and-" Avril held her head and winced. "I can't remember..."

"Great. What are we suppose to do? Ask our moms?" Ember said leaning on the blow dyer.

"My mom," Branch said looking down. "in her closet was a book about a girl named Renee, all her issues have pictures of this girl... does that mean anything?"

"No." Amerie said pulling out a chain with a gold pendent on it. "But this might." She held it out as Avril looked at it.

"That was drawn in her book!" Ember rolls her eyes and watches as Robyn looks over it.

"My mom, has a birth mark like that on her leg..." She ran her fingers over it and looked to Glamour as she began to speak.

"Mother has told me something about her past, she said 'if I could go back, I would kill Dren all by myself and make sure that Ember Sarah Gross never was alive...'"

"That's cold." Ember hissed at her as she looked up.

"My mom said it not me."

"Sure." Ember said as they all glanced at her. "What?"

"Has your mother ever told you anything?"

"No." She said bitting her lip. "All she does these days is stare out the window and flip through old photo books." Avril jumps up and points at all of them.

"Thats it! We'll get things from our house that might look... werid and bring them back here! Find out everything you can get on your mother and we'll might back here lunch tomorrow, okay?"

They all nod as Glamour calls out to them.

"Um, girls..." She said holding out a box. Inside were 6 sliver rings with stars on them. "I wanted you guys to have them. I think they'll look nice!!!" They all nodded slipping them on.

"Thanks Glamour."

X

"Hey mom," I truned my head at the sound of Ember entering the room.

"Hello Ember..." I said looking back out the window.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I am."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?" I trun my head letting joy fill my body.

"Yes you can."

"Where are the old family books? I want to take a look at them for school."

"Oh," I said getting up and walking towards the closet. Ember followed as we past Luke and Kris watching TV. Christina sat playing with her dog as I pulled out a box. She opened the top and pulled out a book, she flipped through it before pointing to a picture.

"Is that you?" I nod walking back to my seat, Luke grabs my hand and stops me.

"January... are you okay?"

"Yes," I said pulling away and sitting down once again in my seat next to the window, Ember left with her books and I glanced back to Luke. "Atleast she's looking for something."

X

"I have a power pendent!" Robyn yelled running in. She held out the dust pink and gold powerpendent for all of the girls to see. Glamour gasped and pulled out a purple and gold one.

"Wow..." Amerie held out hers and smiled.

"This is way too cool!" Avril yanked hers off her chain around her neck and showed them.

"My moms too!" Branch showed a picture.

"She wouldn't let me bring it. So I took a picture." They all nodded looking at the heart with the half heart inside of it.

"This is too werid." Amerie said as Robyn sat down.

"What is your moms name?"

"Brigdet." Amerie said glancing to everyone.

"Kikki." Avril said looking down at the photo.

"Zoey..." Robyn glanced over to Glamour.

"Renee, Renee Roberts." Branch jumped up and pulled out the papers.

"Renee Roberts is your mother?" Glamour nods as she takes the papers. Her mother stood on the cover as Branch screamed.

"Renee Roberts' daughter!!!"

"Renee?" Ember said walking in with a box, she placed it down and sat on it.

"What's that? Candy?"

"No." Ember said pulling back the cover. "Photos... of my mom and some ladies..." Amerie gasped when she saw the mirror image of her in a book.

"That's my mom!" Ember nodded passing out more of the books.

"There's photo copies of all of us in these books... even me." She said opening the book to a girl that had hair just like hers holding a book that said THE DANCES OF JAPAN.

"Who are they?" Glamour said looking over some of the pages.

"What are they?" Avril asked.

"Why?" Amerie asked.

"How?" Branch asked running her fingers over the open book.

"Are we like them?" Robyn asked looking at the pink cat girl holding out a heart shaped weapon.

"More importantly..." Ember said running her fingers over the face of the girl. "How can we become like them?" They all nodded before Glamour pulled out the powerpendents.

"If we put theses on...maybe... we can..." Ember dug into her pocket and pulled out a silver and gold one.

"Maybe..." Ember said running her fingers along the heart.

X

"Hello?" I asked as the rain fell on the window.

"January!?" I stand up knocking over my chair, Luke jumped and ran to me.

"What's wrong?" He said into my ear.

"Elliot," I said kneeling down. "is something wrong?"

"Yes," He said softly. "we tracked that the power pendents are back on..." I drop the phone and run to my room. Luke's behind me screaming my name.

"January! What the hell is wrong?" I yank open the closet and walk in, the box that I was looking for was gone. I stepped back and fell into Luke's arms.

"January! Stop this! Are you crazy?" I swallow hard trying to sort my words.

"Ember... again... mew.. mew..."

"Damn." Luke swore.

X

"Don't!" Glamour said pointing to them. "You don't know if its speical!" Avril nodded in ageement as Ember put hers into her pocket.

"We should get our mothers to meet." They all nodded as they kept on flipping through the books.

"But how?" Ember glanced down at the power pendent and smiled.

"If these things changed our moms... maybe they can change us too!" They all gasped as Ember pulled hers out and clicked it on.

"Ember!?! ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?" Ember nodded with a smirk as her clothe change color and went to a black long cape. She smiled at herself in the mirror and spun around, her boots clicked on the ground as she spun.

"Now this is hot, my mom had atleast some style." Glamour smiled and stood.

"I'm gonna do it too." She said slipping hers on, her hair changed dark purple as purple short and a purple top came on her, she had boots just like Ember's. Glamour looked up and down at herself in the mirror too, she shruged and leaned on the wall.

"It's just like my mom would be..." Glamour said with a smirk pulling on her lips. Robyn jumped up holding the powerpendet with a smile.

"My turn!" Avril jumped on her and pulled out hers.

"Me too!" They both yelled as a pink dress came to the middle of her tigh and black cat ears popped out of her head. A tail with a bell on it moved around as Avril truned into a monkey with all yellow on.

"Makes sense." Glamour said.

"I'm a monkey!!!" Avril said jumping on the walls and landing beside Glamour. "Take that... whatever you are!"

"I guess I'll do it." Branch said truning hers on, a blue dress went to the middle of her tigh as her hair went blue. She looked at her blue bird wings in the mirror as she spun around. She sighes and points to Ember and Glamour.

"You two look so much better!"

"Why thank you." Ember said with a smile. Amerie put her powerpendent on without an noise, she changed into the girl in the photo. Amerie glanced into the mirror and gasped. Robyn put her arm around her as the girls stood infront of the mirror.

"We look like the ture mews!" They all laughed as Glamour pointed to the window.

"Shall we rasie hell?" they all nodded and jump/fly out the window.

X

"January!?!" Luke yelled as I pulled the car into the gear, he sat in the back as I speeded down the highway to Ember's school.

"Daddy?" I hear Kris ask Luke. "Is mommy going to kill us?"

"Maybe,"

"DON'T TELL HIM THAT!" I shouted as Christina laughed.

"Mommy funny!" _'i won't be soo funny when i'm beating the crap out of your sister.'_

X

"I can fly!" Branch shouted as the girls flew over the dam. Amerie jumped next to the as Ember flew across too, Glamour looked down at it as she jumped along the side.

"So this is what our mothers lives were like?"

"I don't think so..." Branch said looking down.

"I agree, our mothers had action!" Avril yelled stopping and stomping her left foot. "I want action!" A blast of a horn made the girls jump as a truck came speeding towards them. They jumped out the way as the truck hit and caught on fire.

"Good job!" Amerie said hitting Avril's head. "You wanted something to happen and you got it!" Glamour smirked and pulling out a wip.

"I'm ready for this..." She said wrapping it around the back of the truck so it won't fall. Amerie bit her nails as Avril ran to the truck, she read the notes on the side.

"Guess what! It's a water truck! It's full of liquid!" They all nodded as Ember fell down to the front of the truck and pushed it up for Branch to shot arrows down to hold it up. The trucker inside began to scream for help as Robyn jumped in and pulled him out, he thanked them and ran down the street.

"Wow!" Ember said landing beside the girls, Glamour let the truck go as they all hugged.

"We did it! We are just like out moms!" Glamour walked over and picked up a sign for the truck.

"Avril!" Glamour yelled running over and hitting her head. "This sign says Flammable!!!" Avril nodded and pointed to a word.

"And that says... Liquid!" They all look to each other.

"Get down!"

X

A big ball of fire comes up as I drive up. I hold out my arms and create a small sheild, Luke grabs my shoulder and points up ahead as I see Ember fly across the ground.

"Ember!" I shout as I jump out of the car and run to her. She was all bloody as I lifted her head, Luke ran over with a blanket and landed it on her body. Tears fell from my eyes as a couple shadows run over to some other bodies, Luke lifts her off the ground and moves her hair back.

"She's still alive." I nod as the smoke from the fire clears, I gasp when I see Renee holding a girl with bleach raven hair.

"January?" She said as Zoey came forward, Mark holding a red haired girl in his arms.

"Renee, January?" Corina came forward with her husband behind her. He held her daughter as if she were a rag doll.

"Renee!" Corina said lookign towards her.

"It is you guys!" Kikki said looking down at her daughter.

"We're all together again..." Bridget gasp as the truck driver picks up her daughter. I look at Renee's daughter, Renee looks down to her.

"I guess they found each other..." Renee said with a smile pulling on her lips. "They have to be our kids..." I smiled as Luke phoned 911.

"What are we going to do about the powerpendents?" I asked walking closer to all of them. They yanked their pendents off and passed their child to their husband or boyfriend. We walked forward and held out our powerpendents.

"I think its time we put these to rest." Zoey said dropping hers.

"Ture." Kikki said letting hers go.

"Opps." Corina said letting hers slip.

"Oh no, mine fell..." I said laughing as Renee threw hers.

"There goes mine!" Bridget laughed as we hear our family name.

"MOM!!!" We all ture and see our daughters running to us, they hug us tight and start to cry. "Why didn't you tell us?" We all look to each other and smiled.

"Meh," We all said walking away.

"Come one Glamour, time to move back to France." Glamour nodded following her mom.

"Lets go, Robyn... I want pizza!" Zoey said hugging Mark.

"But..." Robyn sighed and followed her.

"Come on Avril, lets go and buy something big!" Kikki yelled running, Avril folllowing behind her.

"Lets go?" Bridget asked. Her daughter looped her hand into hers.

"Lets." I leaned on the car as they all left, no more staring out the window and questioning everything in life...

"Mom." I glanced to Ember as she sat down beside me.

"Yes Ember?"

"Now I know why you have all those cuts on your body." I put my arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah I guess, but the one on my forehead is from your father."

"What!?!" I wave her off and get into the car.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"I am older! I had to go on a bloodly manhunt to find out who you are!"

"Ture." I said opening the car door. "Ask your father."

_Dear Diary,  
sucess! i found out who my mom was! i now know why i like milk soo much!!! i'm soo happy!!! mom should me some of her old battle moves!!! i'm soo happy once again! and i made 5 more friends!!! across the world!  
and i only have one thing to say..._

_Dear Log,  
she is happier now... i'm happy. i have made more friends... i'm soo happy!  
and i only have one thing to say... _

_Dear Diary_

_only have one thing to say... _

_Dear Monkey's_

_dancing and fun!! my mom is back!! and i have only one thing to say... have one thing to say... dancing and fun!! my mom is back!! and i have only one thing to say.._

_234-542-9780 AIM Glamour_

_if you can believe it... she can smile. only have one thing to say..._

Sparkfiles236 _case closed. our mothers are cool and wicked!!! and only have one thing to say..._

**MEW MEW STYLE**

**MEW MEW GRACE... **

**MEW MEW POWER IN YOUR FACE!!!!**

The End

Mrs.Lunaittia

Is it true what they say?  
Is it all just fun and games?  
Or is there more behind the makeup,  
And the faces full of paint?

I ask you, do you want to come and play?  
Hahahaha

Lonely Alice

whatever...


End file.
